vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Omega (Mega Man Zero)
Summary After Zero had sealed himself away so the Maverick Virus within him could be reverse engineered to create a cure, weapon researcher Dr. Weil felt unsatisfied with the ending of the Elf Wars and considered the surviving Reploids to be a threat due to their free will. As a result, he stole Zero's original body and the Mother Elf and began concocting Project Elpis, a plan to not only subjugate all Reploids with a perfect ruler of his own creation but make himself king of the world. Omega is the final fruit of these efforts, a malicious being with a god complex that was absolutely loyal to Weil and possessed the full power of the legendary Zero. He slaughtered all of Weil's enemies with glee, requiring the full might of the forces of Neo Arcadia to bring him down, after which he was ejected into space and forgotten until the events of the third game, where his pod crashed into the Tundra and was retrieved by Weil, causing Zero no end of trouble until their final climactic battle where he forced Zero to fight his greatest enemy: himself. Powers and Abilities Tier: High 4-C | At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C Name: Omega Origin: Mega Man Zero Gender: Male Age: At least a hundred years old (One of the instigators of the Elf Wars) Classification: Reploid, Maverick, Dark Elf Wielder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Attacks, Master Swordsman | Able to bind targets | Elemental Manipulation (Can imbue the O-Saber with various elements), Regeneration (Low-Mid) and Forcefield Creation via Dark Elf Attack Potency: Large Star level+ (On par with Zero, X, and the Guardians) | At least Large Star level+ '''| At least Large Star level+''' (Equal to Zero and X at their peak) Speed: Massively FTL (On par with Zero and the Guardians) with Massively FTL+ travel speed via teleporters | Massively FTL+ '''| '''Massively FTL+ (Releasing the Dark Elf greatly increases his overall specs) Durability: Large Star level+ '(Survived attacks from Lumine) | At least '''Large Star level+ '| At least '''Large Star level+, Regeneration make him difficult to kill. Stamina: Infinite (As a robot he does not fatigue) Range: Extended Melee Range with his sword, Several Dozen Meters with Ranged Attacks | Several dozen meters with projectiles and melee combat | Several thousand kilometers with projectiles, Planetary with the Dark Elf. Virtually omnidirectional with Rakukouha, Messenkou, and Tenshouha. Standard Equipment: Large Energy Sword | Giant Z-Saber and X-Buster | O-Saber and O-Buster Intelligence: An absolutely bloodthirsty Reploid with a god complex, Omega is a terrifying combatant in both melee and ranged combat, easily overwhelming two members of the Guardians with little effort and was able to fight X, Zero, and Axl simultaneously, albeit while X did not have the Mother Elf equipped. In his true form he has all of Zero's skills at his peak, overwhelming foes with powerful energy attacks along with devastating flurries of beam saber attacks. Weaknesses: He is arrogant to the point of having a god complex and is a bloodthirsty sadist. However, he is bound to Weil's commands and will only act as he's ordered to. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Normal Form * Hoop Shot: Omega's arms will detach from his body and strafe the room, firing large energy shots resembling lines of rings. The right arm hovers over the battlefield and fires downward, and the left arm moves up and down on the right side of the screen, firing lasers that can be dodged by jumping over them or dashing under them (depending on their height). * Omega Laser: Omega will spawn three lasers in front of his torso. The lasers will hit three certain spots (near him, between him, and at the back of the room) and reflect off them. * Piercing Sword: Omega will draw his saber and hover it over the battlefield, trying to line it up with the target. Periodically, he will slam his saber into the ground - the third and final strike will send debris everywhere. Fusion Form * Spark Chaser: Omega will summon a laser that follows the player's horizontal path and only turns 90 degrees. * Triple Laser: Omega will fire lasers from his eyes (X head fires farthest, Omega head middle, Zero head shortest). * Exceed Buster: Omega will fire three huge energy shots in a row. ** Exceed Buster Neo: Omega will fire a laser beam. * Binding Ball: Omega will summon a red sphere, following and trapping his target. If it is caught, Omega will drag it back to him, dissipating when it touches Omega. True Form * トリプルスラッシュ (Triple Slash): The regular attack, a 3-hit O-saber combo. * チャージセイバー (Charge Saber): Omega slams the ground with the O-Saber, causing rubble to fall from above. * アークブレード (Arc Blade): Omega spins in the air with the O-Saber, sending crescent waves in seven directions. * ダブルチャージウェーブ (Double Charge Wave): Omega fires two charged shots with his buster, followed by a crescent wave with the O-Saber. * 龍炎刃 (Dragon Flame Blade): Omega does a rising slash with the O-Saber. * Rakukouha (Falling Phoenix Crusher) and Messenkou (Destroying Glint): Omega charges energy in his fists and slams the ground, causing an eruption of energy projectiles all around him in a fan pattern. * Tenshouha (Heaven Shine Supremacy): Omega slams the ground, causing extremely damaging pillars of light to erupt in his immediate area and preventing anyone from getting into melee range. While using this technique''' Omega is absolutely invincible and can use this time to heal the damage he's taken. * '''Ranbu (Wild Dance): Lunges at his target before unleashing a 7-Hit combo that is powerful enough to defeat Zero instantly if the entire chain connects. If the target tries to jump over him to dodge he'll simply make a very fast turn to catch them. Key: Normal Form '''| Fusion Form |''' True Form Note: '''Model OX has displayed most of his abilities with some exceptions (most notably the use of elemental attributes not present in the Mega Man Zero version and the use of Rekkoha), so it's uncertain if its abilities should be applied to a canon profile since the Model was never referenced again after the first Mega Man ZX game. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Villain Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Capcom Category:Berserkers Category:Robots Category:Game Bosses Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4